


Tea Time

by novembermond



Category: Good Omens, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Demons, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two demons, hanging out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

One dark and stormy night two demons met for a cup of tea.

“So, how was your last century?” the yellow eyed asked.

“Oh good, good, devoured many souls. Yours?” The red eyed answered.

“I slept through it.” Silence settled over the room, only broken by the clinking of silver spoons in china cups.

“The tea is great!” the yellow eyed said. “Even Azira… uhm.”

“I know. After all I AM one hell of a bu… demon! One hell of a demon.” They looked at each other.

“Well,” the yellow eyed smiled. “When Ligur told me you’d switched into butler business I thought he was shitting me.”

“And when I saw you drinking tea with an angel I thought I was having hallucinations.”

“We’re just enemies. Don’t look at me like that.”

“Relax. I’m not going to tell anyone. He’s not around at the moment, is he?”

“Nah. He left when the management upstairs sent some newbies down. Said the way they’re treating books is an abomination. He’s pouting in Greece now.”

“Oh, good, good. How about you take a nice vacation there? Distract the angel a bit.”

“I’m good at distracting him.” The yellow eyed said, proudly.

“Well then,” the red eyed said. “I need to get going, I haven’t made preparations for dinner yet. Send my regards to Hastur, when you see him.”

“Sure. Have fun with your boy.” The yellow eyed demon put on a snakeskin coat, matching his boots.

“I will, I will.” The red eyed demon smiled, showing off his teeth.

“And Sebastian? Thank you.” The yellow eyed said.

“Always, Crawly. Always.”

 


End file.
